


The Waterdeep Adventurer's Guild; Adam is a Generous God

by jediclarinetist



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam as DM, Adventurer's Guild, Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Everyone Is Alive, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Pansexual Matt Holt, Pining Lance (Voltron), So many players, Voltron D&D, Waterdeep, should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediclarinetist/pseuds/jediclarinetist
Summary: All of the characters play d&d together. It's great.





	The Waterdeep Adventurer's Guild; Adam is a Generous God

Adam: Welcome to the Waterdeep Adventurer’s Guild! Why don’t you all introduce your characters? Lance and Keith, since you’re our guild leaders, why don’t you go first?

Lance(as Gael): Hi, my name is Gael and I’m a wizard. Don’t let all the joking around fool you–I have kind of a thing for killing. 

Keith: Lance, what the fuck?

Gael: And if you don’t like me, that’s your problem, ‘cause I have an Intelligence of 18.

Keith, sighing(as Cerrano): Hey Gael, I’m Cerrano Browersback, and I’ve been a sailor for twenty-eight years, which also happens to be how old I am! I have two rapiers named Audacity and Panache, and I’m basically the coolest dude ever.

Gael: Wonderful.

Keith: And just so you all know, Cerrano never shows his arms, so he’s wearing leather armor over a light grey long-sleeved tunic and shorts.

Lance: Oh, should we give physical descriptions? Gael is a five foot tall high elf with long blonde hair, tan skin and red face tattoos, and he wears a lavender tunic with arcane symbols around the hems.

Keith: Cerrano is human, and he looks kinda like Lance.

Lance: Hey, don’t steal my appearance for your character!

Keith: I’m  _ sorry _ you just have a sailor vibe.

Lance(staring): ...

Pidge(as Jaws): Hi, I’m Jaws. I’m good at hitting things.

Pidge: Jaws is a dragonborn barbarian with silver scales, horns and a tail. She is wearing only black capris. Her lizard titties are out. Also, she’s a sailor.

Gael and Cerrano(AA voice): Hi Jaws.

Hunk(as Mint): Hi everyone, my name is Mint. I’m fairly ok at punching.

Hunk: Mint is an aasimar monk. He’s very shy. He has pale green skin, bright orange hair, and he wears a tattered brown robe and bandages around his hands and feet.

Cerrano: Hey, how’s it going, Mint?

Mint: Uh, OK I guess.

Shiro(as Zuke): Hi guys, I’m Zuke! I’m a half-elf paladin.

Pidge: What does he look like?

Shiro: Well, he’s wearing chain mail and dirty clothing, he has some scars, he looks prepubescent, his face is caked with dirt and maybe a bit of blood…

Lance: But what does he look like?

Pidge: What color are your eyes?

Shiro: Uh, brown… 

Adam: Anyway, moving on.

Allura(as Reverence): Hello, everyone, my name is Reverence. My primary skill is to sit and look pretty.

Gael: Well, you are pretty good at that.

Allura: Reverence is a tiefling bard. She has pale skin, long blue-violet hair, gnarled horns and a tail, and she wears a purple ankle-length dress with a leather corset and a chartreuse cape. She plays the viol.

Pidge: Sounds practical.

Gael: The important thing is that you’re pretty.

Reverence(giggling): Well, thank you, Gael.

Lotor(as Laeros): My name is Laeros and– 

Lance: Hey, who let him play??!

Allura: Lance, don’t be mean.

Lance: OK, but he’ll ruin our game… 

Adam: Lance, settle down. Lotor, continue.

Laeros: I am searching for an aspect of Orcus, as I believe him to be awakening. Undead are rising with greater frequency than ever before, and these abominations must be stopped.

Pidge: That told us literally nothing about the character you’re playing.

Lotor: Laeros is a half-elf sorcerer, noble background. He has pale skin, flowing blonde hair, and wears a somewhat flashy purple-and-gold outfit.

Lance: Flowing hair. What a surprise.

Lotor: What can I say? Why would I not include my own most notable and positive trait in my character?

Pidge: Ooh, sick burn.

Hunk: Self-burn?

Pidge: Yeah, it was, wasn’t it?

Lance: You doing OK, buddy?

Lotor: I do not know to what you are referring. I simply meant that the best thing about me is my hair.

Lance: Yeah, we got that. Don’t you find that a little sad?

Lotor: Not really. Given the people by whom I was raised, it’s amazing I got the amount of personality I did. Like Reverence, my main skill is sitting and looking pretty. Fortunately, I am very good at that.

Adam: Guys, guys, settle down. Matt?

Matt(as Nibbs): Hi, I’m Nibbs. I am very stronk.

Matt: Nibbs is a half-orc barbarian and she is good at hitting things. She has green skin, black hair and black eyes, and she wears the brown clothing befitting an outlander. 

Adam: Alright, now that you’ve all introduced yourselves, let’s plan the first session. Who can do this Sunday at 4?

Lance, Keith and Matt: I can!

Adam: Alright, let’s plan for you three then. Some ruins in the jungle were recently uncovered. Would you like to do that adventure?

Keith: Yeah, sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. I should be uploading pretty regularly, though I am currently taking classes, so we'll see how it goes. Please give me ideas for possible adventures. There will be many, and it will be good. Leave it in the comments. Also, leave kudos if you liked it, and leave pity-kudos if you didn't. Thanks, everyone!


End file.
